For the Sake of Love  South ItalyLovino Vargas
by UbeSorbetes
Summary: Jealousy / Yandere!Reader x South Italy/Lovino Vargas / Hinted!Belgium x South Italy


_Keep your eyes on me…_

-x-

It was indescribable how much rage burned inside [Name]'s chest. The feeling of intense jealousy that she felt, as she clenched her fists swelled in her stomach. Her sharp [e/c] eyes were locked on her boyfriend, her love, and another woman she had seen before. Yes, she had seen him with Lovino once before. A woman with short blonde hair and striking emerald eyes. She always smiled, always giggled, and whenever she did, Lovino would turn pink.

_Unforgivable._

Unforgivable.

Simply unforgivable.

[Name] was the only person allowed to make Lovino blush like that. She was the only one that could laugh at his dumb jokes, to smile at him.

_She was the only one who was allowed to look at him._

The jealous woman scowled as she watched the two for a while longer, before growing sickened at the sight.

Lovino always did this to her.

He would always flirt with every woman he saw. He would use his handsome looks, speak Italian, and then offer them a drink or food. He did that with single and taken women. He did that when [Name] was around and when she wasn't.

At first, she didn't mind. She knew that no matter what, Lovino would always return home with her, whisper sweet words, and give her a small smile. But then

_things changed._

He would come home with a less than happy expression. He would sleep on the opposite side of the bed, and never wrapped his arms around her waist. When they awoke, he greeted her with a muttered "'morning" and left quickly.

No one could blame [Name] for being suspicious.

But this, this was simply unforgivable!

Because [Name] had told Bella _repeatedly_to stay away from Lovino.

Because she had made it _very clear_that she was his girlfriend.

_Because she was in love._

With a flip of her long [h/c] tresses, the jealous woman stormed off, a devious grin tugging at her lips.

-x-

"I'm ho-."

"You're late."

There was ice in those spoken words, and Lovino froze. Sitting on the couch, was [Name], in a long pink dress, and a happy smile placed on her lips.

"You said you would be home at 8. It's 10:45," she stated, tilting her head to the side. Lovino gulped, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, there was traffic."

"The news didn't say anything about it."

Rising from the couch, with her hands behind her back, [Name] sashayed over to her boyfriend, her smile widening.

"Where have you been honey?"

Lovino was silent.

"Are you hiding from me?"

"I-."

"Were you flirting with women again?"

"N-no!"

"Did you sleep with somebody?"

"[Name] let me expla-."

_"Did you sleep with Bella?"_

She took a step closer, so her chest was pressed against his. She tilted her chin up so her [e/c] eyes could look into his lovely green ones.

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't do!"

[Name] giggled, and raised a hand up, reaching for his curl, and pulled on the ends of it gently.

"But you were with her today, were you not?"

"No!"

A sharp cackle escaped her lips, and she went hysterical. Lovino took a step away, but [Name] just followed after him.

"Oh Lovino, why do you lie to me? I saw you today! I saw you with her! And you still lie to me? Don't you know Lovino? We're in a loving relationship. And partners never lie to each other. So tell me, Lovino, why do you keep lying to me?"

Lovino was terrified, as beads of sweat poured down the side of his face. "I was only lying, [Name], because I knew you would get like this! Because you'd get all psycho!"

"I'M THE PSYCHO? OH DEAR LORD, I AM A PSYCHO!" she exclaimed, and laughed. "I only try to protect my love, protect what's rightfully mine, to make sure it never leaves me, and _I'm accused of being a psycho?_My dear Lord, bless my poor soul!"

Turning to Lovino, [Name]'s smile turned gentle again, and walked up to him.

"I'm not psycho, Lovi~," she purred, cupping his chin and kissing his lips hungrily. Pulling her other hand from behind her back, she revealed a polished butcher's knife, that she brought to Lovino's neck.

"I just hate to see you with other women."

Lovino suppressed the urge to scream, as the knife gently cut through his skin.

"Because, Lovino,

_I love you~."_

-x-

…and only me.


End file.
